legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 148
Episode 148 '(''The Peasants Zone) 'is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of The Vigilant Christian as a guest. Yes this really happened. TVC is now officially not a pussy-ass coward. Highlights * The episode was the first to feature the Vigilant Christian as a guest. * Paul's Ego destroyed Mario. * Jim A accused Mario of being Illuminati. * G Man got an erection from meeting Mario and vigorously masturbated when the show was over. Videos Played # JESUS IS A SCUMBAG DEBUNKED !!! The Vigilant Christian Vs The Amazing Atheist Round 1 # POKEMON POWER # AMAZING ATHEIST & THE DRUNKEN PEASANTS ARE CHICKEN !!! # Vegan Gains LIED About Being Vegan # The Truth About The AntiChrist - Illuminati Plot To Frame The Father of Jesus Christ (Evan Lefavor) # What does freedom mean when we are obedient to God? # Little children in HELL # RWW News: Jones: Gay Rights Endgame An Asexual Humanoid Start of the Show The peasants started the show with a conversation with Mario, and later called Paul's Ego to join it. They then watched a Vigilant Christian video on TJ and argued some more. Middle of the show The peasants played a video on how Pokemon is satanic. Mario agreed and talked about how he once watched Fire Ball Z. They then played a Brett Keane video calling TJ a coward. This lead to a large argument between TJ and Mario. Jim A (not to be confused with Jim Ass), then came on and accused Mario of being Illuminati. Mario deflected all of Jim's questions and called Jim a troll to cover up his allegiance. The peasants played a video about Vegan Gains, but quickly shut it off. End of the Show The peasants played an Evan Lefavor video for Mario, who would not accept his brilliant teaching. Then played videos of a cowboy, an old man and Alex Jones. They then invited on G Man, who fangirled over Mario so hard that G Man's city flooded due to his wetness. This eventually led G Man scheduling a debate with TJ, getting Mario on ''Uh Preaching to the Choir Ministries, and G Man becoming a member of the Godly Bros. Quotes * "There was satanic sex rituals going under my church." - The Vigilant Christian explaining why Catholics are evil. * "Ooga Booga" - Paul being a racist. * "No Troo Scotsman" - Paul suffering from tourettes. * "All Christians have supernatural abilities" - Mario's Bullshit. * "I know you're having lunch with Jay-Z, and Lebron James, and credit card debt."- Jim Ass * "HUHAUHAHUHA! YOU GUYS ARE DUMB! YOU GUYS HAVE JOKES ON YOUR SHOW, DAT'S STEWPID! YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE ME AND POINT OUT WHEN DA LOOMINATI IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" - TJ after seeing the light. * "I used to watch Fire Ball Z" - The Vigilant Christian * "Man Up TJ" - Mario using masculinity as a form of bravery. Mario is a misogynist. * "Hey hey hey hey... Smoke meth every day!" - The Vigilant Christian * "Fuck" - The Vigilant Christian being dirty * "I'M THE ONE TRUE SCOTSMAN" - Paul admitting his true identity * "That's your world view." - The Vigilant Christian's response to everything throughout the entire show. Trivia *Mario claims humans either have the choice to do God's thing, or your own thing (which is actually Satan's thing). No matter what, you're still a slave, but you have to be a slave for God which really doesn't count as being a slave because of heaven. Perfectly legitimate. *Mario has lunch with credit card debt. *According to Mario, there was a literal Star Wars between fallen angels and loyal angels. UFOs are basically fallen angels come to entice us. *According to Mario, all ideas are actually being controlled by spiritual entities and not someones own. *According to Mario, there is a set age for judgment and eternal damnation. Only God really knows what it is. *Mario does not understand the No True Scotsman Fallacy and quickly changed the subject when Paul tried to discuss it. *Mario knows how to go into filibuster tantrums just like Ryan Wiley, NephilimFree and Alex Jones. *Mario may be Porky Pig because he repeats the same damn thing over and over. *Mario revealed that he has multiple yoga and new-age tattoos during the start of the show, which according to Leviticus 19:28 means he's pretty much just wasting his time and is doomed to hell anyway. *Turns out Mario was drawn to Christianity by conspiracy theorists like Alex Jones. Shocking, we know. *Because of some bullshit content ID, the DP wasn't able to monetize there most popular video. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Jim Ass